1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate measurement of cholesterol, and more particularly to an apparatus for measuring a concentration of cholesterol in blood using a binder specifically combined with a lipoprotein, and a method for measurement thereof using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microfluidic device is a device for conducting biological or chemical reactions, using a small amount of fluid.
In general, a microfluidic structure of a microfluidic device has at least one independent function, includes a chamber containing a fluid therein, a channel through which the fluid flows and a valve for controlling flow of the fluid. The microfluidic structure may be fabricated by combining these components in different ways. In particular, a device may have a microfluidic structure mounted on a substrate on a small chip for conducting some experiments involving biological or chemical reactions. Known as a “lab-on-a-chip,” this device provides for execution of several experimental processes and/or operations on the structure. In order to move a fluid within the microfluidic structure, a driving pressure is generally required. The driving pressure may be a capillary pressure or pressure generated using a pump. A disc-type microfluidic device having a microfluidic structure mounted on a disc-shaped rotational platform has also been proposed. The disc-shaped microfluidic device uses centrifugal force to move a fluid in order to execute a series of tasks.
Lipids in blood, such as cholesterol, are typically combined with plasma protein, which is often called apolipoprotein, to form lipoprotein. Lipoproteins are classified into several major groups according to their density, including: chylomicrons, very low density lipoprotein (VLDL), low density lipoprotein (LDL) and high density lipoprotein (HDL). Related art methods for determining a concentration of HDL cholesterol in blood are problematic in that they provide low measurement accuracy. The problems occur since the concentration of HDL cholesterol is often measured in combination with other non-HDL cholesterol, which requires repetition of the measurement procedure for the non-HDL cholesterol.